Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3p}{5} + \dfrac{p}{3}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5$ and $3$ $\lcm(5, 3) = 15$ $ y = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{3p}{5} + \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{p}{3} $ $y = \dfrac{9p}{15} + \dfrac{5p}{15}$ $y = \dfrac{9p +5p}{15}$ $y = \dfrac{14p}{15}$